No Way!
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia and Toshiro argue about who is going to tell Big Brother Byakuya about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

this came into my head and i didnt want to forget so i wrote this story. sorry if i have spelling errors

````` Rukia and Toshiro have been dating secretly for two weeks and they decided that they are going to tell Byakuya, but they were having an argument on who should tell him.

" You tell him."said Rukia.  
" You, your his sister."said Toshiro.  
" Me being his sister has nothing to do with this."replied Rukia.

" He wont hurt you since your his sister, but if I tell him he will kill me!"said Toshiro.

" Fine, I will tell him but you are coming with me."said Rukia.

" I will, but when are you going to tell him?"asked Toshiro.

" Right now."said Rukia.

" WHAT?! Why right now?"asked Toshiro.

" Why not right now?"asked Rukia while getting up.

" Fine lets go."said Toshiro.

When Rukia and Toshiro get to the Kuchiki manor, they both start feeling very nervous.

' What if he doesnt approve?' thought Rukia.

' What if he doesnt approve? I will just fight for her'thought Toshiro.

Rukia leads them to her brothers office. Rukia knocks on the door and asks,"Brother, may I come in?"

" You may." Byakuya replies.  
Rukia opens the door and steps inside followed by Toshiro. Byakuya merely raises an eyebrow at them."Brother, Captain Hitsugaya has something to tell you."says Rukia.

'WHAT! I cant believe she did that!'thought Toshiro.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya?"said Byakuya.

Toshiro takes a deep breath and says "I would like for Rukia to be my girlfriend and have your approval."

"You have my approval and you may date Rukia."said Byakuya surprising both Rukia and Toshiro.

"Really brother?"asks Rukia. Byakuya nods and Rukia jumps, runs up to Byakuya and gives him a big hug."Thank you brother."

"No problem Rukia, but I need to speak to Captain Hitsugaya privately."said Byakuya.

"Okay."replied Rukia, her voice a bit high.

'She must be really happy'thought Byakuya. Rukia walks out of the office and Byakuya turns and looks at Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya I am going to say this in the most simplest way. If you hurt or may Rukia cry I will kill you, understood?"said Byakuya nodded not being able to speak.

"Good you may leave now."says Byakuya. Toshiro gets up and leaves.

Outside Rukia is spinning in circles when Renji sees her.'Whats wrong with her.'thought Renji.

"Oi Rukia!What are you doing?"asks Renji.

Rukia stops spinning and sees Renji. "Oh, hi Renji, i need to tell you something." Rukia runs up to Renji and she cant seem to stop giggling.

"Rukia tell me on the way to my office I need to finish some paperwork."said Renji.

Rukia and Renji are walking when Rukia says "I am going out with Toshiro and brother approved!"

BAM!! Renji crashed into the wall."Renji are you okay?"asked Rukia worried about her friend.

"Ugh my head. Wait so your serious about what you said?"asked Renji.

"Yep."

"what happened to you Abarai?"asked Toshiro scary both Rukia and Renji.

"He crashed into the wall when I told him we are dating."said Rukia.

"Ah."was all that Toshiro.

" Imagine how everyone is going to react to this."said Renji getting up.

"Who knows? At least guys will stop asking Rukia on dates."said Toshiro.

"Come on lets go tell Rangiku-san."said Rukia.

"Okay."said Renji.

"I thought you had paperwork to do."said Rukia.

"Screw paperwork. I want to see Rangiku's reaction."said Renji.

```````

Next chapter will be on some peoples reactions. Please REVIEW. i prefer positive reviews not negitive ones! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews eveyone!

Rukia, Toshiro, and Renji got to the tenth division to find a certain lieutenant sleeping on a couch in her office. Toshiro's eye twitches and when he is about to

wake her, Rukia says "I'll wake her up." She walks up to Rangiku and pokes her in the head. Rangiku moves slightly. Rukia then pokes her in her side hard and Rangiku

jumps up in the air. When she sees Rukia, her captain and Renji there she asks "Whats going on?"

"I need to tell you something Rangiku-san."says Rukia.

"What is it?"asks Rangiku curious.

"Well lets see, how should I say this. Okay. Toshiro and me are dating!"says Rukia. Rukia, Toshiro, and Renji never expected this to happen. All they heard was a BAM!

Rangiku fainted. "Wow."said Renji while Rukia is poking Rangiku in the head. A couple seconds later Rangiku becomes consious again and when she see's Rukia she says

"OH MY GOD! I just I had a dream where you told me that you and my captain are dating!"says Rangiku.

"We are."says Toshiro.

Rangiku's eyes go big and she says "WHAT! No wonder my captains all ways smiling and getting distracted a lot of the time!" She jumps and grabs Rukia in a tight hug

and then they both start jumping up and down, squealing like they've seen the cutest thing ever. "Oh my god, you two are the cutest couple ever!"says Rangiku.

"Thanks. I want to tell my captain now."said Rukia.

"Okay lets get going."says Renji. They head to the thirteen squad barracksl. Rukia leads them to her captains office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in" Rukia and the others walk in and when her captain sees them he wonders whats going on. He notices that Rangiku has a big grin on her face.

Before Rukia gets to say anything, he says "Ah Lil Shiro here is some candy."

"Captain I need to tell you something very,very important."says Rukia.

"Hmm, what is it?"says Ukitake.

"Me and To"Rukia was interrupted by Rangiku saying "Rukia-chan and Captain Hitsugaya are dating!"

"WHAT! No way!"says Ukitake.

"Yes they are."says Renji.  
"Is it true?"Ukitake asks Rukia and Toshiro. They both nod. Ukitake start hugging them both when he stops all of a sudden "Oh my god! can i be the Godfather of your

children?"says Ukitake.

"WHAT?! Rukia's not pregnant! Are you?"says Toshiro.

"WHAT! I'm not pregnant, well at least I dont think so."says Rukia.

"Hold on are you saying you two had sex already?!"says Rangiku.

"WHAT?! Rukia your not even married!"says Renji.

"Who cares, I'm going to be a Godfather!"says Ukitake jumping up and down. For a person over a hundred years old he has a lot of energy.

"That means I'll be the aunt!"squeals Rangiku.

"I'm going to be the uncle and I called it!"says Renji forgeting what he said earlier.

"Will you guys stop!"orders Toshiro. Once they calm down he says "We are not sure if Rukia is pregnant so dont say anything, especially to her brother."

"How can I know if I'm pregnant or not?"asks Rukia.

"Go to Captain Unahona (A/N:Is that spelles right?) "says Toshiro.

"Well if you dont want my brother to know then I cant. He told Captain Unahona to tell him if I ever go there."says Rukia.

"Hey what about the human world? They have pregnancy tests there."says Rangiku.

"Thats a good idea but we cant just go to the human world whenver we want. We need permission."said Toshiro.

"Leave that to me."says Ukitake.

"Dont tell him about all of this please."says Rukia. Ukitake nods and heads to the first division.

was it good. next chapter is about them in the human world then in a captain meeting where a captain spills out their little secret. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku are all at the human world. They have no idea how Ukitake was able to convince the Captain Commander to let them come to the human

world but since they are its better not to complain. "Were do they sell these pregnancy test, Rangiku-san?"asked Rukia.

"Oh at these stores. I will go buy it and you guys go to Orihime's, Ichigo's, or Urahara's house."said Rangiku.

"We will go to Inoue's house."said heads off to the store while Rukia, Toshiro and Renji head to Orihime's house.

When Rangiku got to the store a whole BUNCH of men were staring at her. She went to cashier and asked for a pregnancy test. When she got the pregnancy test and turned

around it looked like some men were sulking in a corner. Probably because they thought that Rangiku was pregnant.'Men' thought Rangiku.

"Are you sure you aren't lost, Rukia?"asked Renji.

"I think I would know where my friend lives."said Rukia.

"Rukia! Abarai-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! What are you guys doing here?"asked an always hyper Orihime.

"We came to see if Rukia is pregnant."said Renji straight out.

"Great,why dont you announce it to the whole world."said Toshiro.

"Well she asked."said Renji.

"OH MY GOD, Rukia! You think you might be pregnant! Can I be the Auntie? Does Ichigo know?"asked Orihime.

"You dont mind if I take the pregnancy test here, do you Orihime? Yes you can be the aunt and Ichigo doesnt know.I need to know first, like that Ichigo, Renji, and my captain can keep Toshiro

safe."said Rukia.

"Eh,safe?"asked Orihime.

"Yeah because when my captain finds out he will go after him. I mean seriously I would hate to be in his spot because if you do something to Rukia that he doesn't like,

KA-BOOM! It's like my captain gets 100 times stronger and"Renji was cut off by Toshiro.

"Will you stop? I would prefer not to think about what Captain Kuchiki will do to me."said Toshiro.

"Rukia-chan I have it!"yells Rangiku from the corner, running towards them. When she gets to them Rukia says "I guess its time to find out." She grabs it and goes to

the bathroom. "Remember five minutes then check."says Orihime. Rukia nods.

'Oh my god. One more minute. Calm down' thinks Rukia. When it gets to five minutes she goes and looks.

In Soul Society

'Hmm. I feel like something is wrong'thinks Byakuya.

Back to Rukia and the others

"Oh my god."whispers Rukia to herself. She cant believe it. She is pregnant. 'Oh my god! I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I'm- What if Toshiro leaves me? NO he wont do

that, well I better tell,here it goes.'thinks Rukia. She heads to the bathroom door and opens it. The others here Rukia open the door and get up. They stare at

her and she stares back when Rukia's eyes turn watery and a big smiles goes on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Renji runs up to her and hugs her, then comes Orihime and Rangiku. They let go and Rangiku and Orihime grab each others hand, jump up and down while squealing

"We're going to be aunts! We're going to be aunts!"

Toshiro walks up to Rukia and hugs her. "Toshiro?"asks Rukia.

"Yes?"

"Your not going to leave me are you?"

"WHAT?! No of course not."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Cant believe I'm going to be a dad." Rukia looks up to him and smiles. Toshiro smiles back and kisses her.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but when are you telling Ichigo?"asks Renji.

"You can tell him. Go to his school tomorrow and tell."says Rukia.

"Alright."says REnji.

The next day

'Cant wait to see Ichigo's reaction.'thinks Renji. He opens the door to Ichigo's classroom and says "YO, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo sees Renji and says "What the hell are you doing here, Renji?"

"I came to tell you that she's pregnant."says Renji,the whole class is now listening even the teacher.

"Huh? She? Who the hell are you talking about?"asks Ichigo. Renji thinks 'How big of an idiot is he.'

"What do you mean who? Your best friend! Thats who!"says Renji.

At first Ichigo thinks Tatski but then "WHAT!? RUKIA'S PREGNANT!?"

Renji smiles and says "Yep."

Ichigo runs up to Renji and says "Did you make her pregnant?!"

"What?! No, she is my best friend, I wouldnt do that to her. Captain Hitsugaya did."Renji says.

"WHAT?! That little bastard! I'm going to murder him."says Ichigo , who knew Ichigo was over-protective of Rukia.

"What do you mean 'Murder him'? He is Rukia's boyfriend."says Renji.

"Yeah but they are not married."says Ichigo.

"Leave the lecture to my captain."says Renji.

"Wait so Byakuya doesnt know?"asked Ichigo.

"Yeah he doesnt. Rukia wanted you to know first like that there will be you,me and Captain Ukitake making sure my captain doesnt kill Captain Hitsugaya."says Renji.

"What? Then what fun will that be?"says Ichigo.

"You know Rukia will be mad if we dont help."says Renji.

"Fine."say Ichigo

"Alright, lets go."says Renji.

"Go where?"asks Ichigo.

"How big of an idiot are you? We are going to see Rukia and the others and go back to the soul society."says Renji.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"yells Ichigo. "Sorry sensei, I have to go."

"Ah, dont worry."says the and Ichigo head to Rukia and the they meet up with Rukia, Ichigo says "What the hell Rukia?! PREGNANT?! Your not even married!"

"Kurosaki, I would appreciate if you dont yell at Rukia."says Toshiro. Before Ichigo can say something Rangiku says "Come on lets go and tell Captain Ukitake."

They go to Soul Society and head to the thirteen division. When they get to Ukitake's office the door opens and Ukitake comes out and says "Well?"

"I'm pregnant."says Rukia.

"Yay! I'm going to be a godfather! YAY! But how are you going to tell your brother? OH, now that is something we need to talk about. Yep."says Ukitake. A hell

butterfly comes and lands on Ukitake's finger and the message is 'All captains and lieutenants report to the meeting hall for a captain-lieutenant meeting.'

"I know! You can tell him during the meeting. Its not like Byakuya will do something."says Ukitake. They discuss and agree that Rukia will tell her brother during

the meeting. They head to the meeting hall. All the captains and lieutenants are there so when they go in they all look at them.

"Why is Kuchiki Rukia and the ryoka doing here?"asks the Captain Commander loudly.

"Captain Kuchiki please remain calm when I tell everyone this news."says Ukitake. Everyone raises their eyebrows.

"Okay. Everyone Shiro-chan and Rukia a dating and Rukia is pregnant!"says Ukitake. Everyone is shocked.

The Captain Commander who doesnt get surprised easily thinks 'Wow this is totally unexpected.' For some weird reason he starts laughing and when he stops he says "Congratulations you two. Now

that was certainlly surprising."

"Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya we will discuss this later."says Byakuya.

'Everything might turn out better'thinks Rukia and Toshiro. Well they have to wait untill they talk with Byakuya.

Was it good? Ahhh! Dont hate me, I didnt know how to make the scene where Rangiku gets the pregnancy test better. I didnt know if you get them where you pay or wherever you do. well please REVIEW! i dont like it when people read and dont leave any reviews, so please REVIEW!!!! be nice though!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews `````````````````````````````

Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime had to wait outside of the meeting hall. Inside the meeting hall all the captains and lieutenants were congratulating Toshiro on the news

of Rukia being pregnant."Who knew that Kuchiki-san was going to go out with Captain Hitsugaya? I always thought that Kuchiki-san would end up with Kurosaki-kun."said Captain Kyoraku. Others

nodded in agreement.

"Yes and I always thought that Captain Hitsugaya would end up with Hinamori-san."said Unahona.

"I thought that too."said Rangiku.

"Who knew that Hitsugaya-kun would hit it up with Kuchiki-san, if you know what I mean!"said Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain Commander arent you going to say anything?"asked Toshiro hoping that the Captain Commander would tell them to be quiet so the meeting can start.

"Hmm, ah, yes. Congratulations Captain Hitsugaya. This news certainly is surprising."said the Captain Commander.

_'That's not what I meant' _thought Toshiro.

"Well lets start the meeting." said the Captain Commader.

"Wait can I ask one more thing?"asked Captain Kyoraku.

"Go ahead."

"So does that mean that the little Kuchiki princess and Captain Hitsugaya are gonna get married?" asked Captain Kyoraku.

"Uh"Toshiro didnt get to finish his sentence because Captain Kyoraku interrupted him.

"Can I be the best man?"asked Captain Kyoraku.

"WHAT?! I want to be the best man!"said Ukitake.

"I think Renji should because he's Rukia's best friend."said Rangiku.

"Yeah, I should be the best man."says Renji.

"But the best man is someone who the groom chooses not the bride."said Ukitake.

"Yeah but the wedding day is more important to the bride than the groom!"said Rangiku.

"Still Shiro-chan should choose."said Ukitake.

"You can ask them about their wedding later."ordered the Captain Commander.  
After the meeting, Toshiro and Rukia both went to the Kuchiki manor with Byakuya since he wants to talk to them both.

When they get to Byakuyas' office, he sits and says "Since Rukia is pregnant, you do know that you must get married."

Rukia and Toshiro both nod. "Good, Rukia do you want to prepare the wedding or do you want someone else?"asked Byakuya.

"I will."said Rukia.

"Okay, Captain Hitsugaya are going to help her?"asked Byakuya.

"Of cour"Toshiro is cut off by Rukia.

"Aww but I want it to be a surprise how I plan the whole wedding."said Rukia.

"Well you cant do all the work by yourself."said Toshiro.

"I know, I'll ask Rangiku-san and Orihime if they want to help. Please?"asked Rukia.

"Fine."said Toshiro.

"Yay! Thank you!"says Rukia and gives Toshiro a kiss and Byakuya fake coughs to remind them that he is still there. Rukia and Toshiro stop kissing and they're

emberrassed 'cause they forgot that Byakuya was there.

"Well I'm going to ask Rangiku-san and Orihime if they want to help."said Rukia and goes out the door leaving Toshiro and Byakuya all alone.

"So do you want a girl or boy?"asked Byakuya.

Toshiro was caught off guard becasue Byakuya usually doesnt start conversations. "I prefer a boy."said Toshiro.

Byakuya just nods.

"Ranjiku-san, Orihime can you guys help me plan my wedding?"asked Rukia.

"Of course!"was the reply Rukia got and she was taken away by two energetic girls.

"Wow. Girls and their wedding stuff."said Ichigo.

"Yeah."said Renji.

WEDDING DAY

'Oh my god! I'm getting married' thought Toshiro while waiting for the wedding to start. "Shiro-chan its time."says Ukitake.

'Ah! Its time!"thinks Toshiro.

"Toshiro are you okay?"asks Ukitake.

Toshiro nods weakly. Ukitake finally understands. "Dont worry everything will go great."said Ukitake.

"Yeah it will."says Toshiro confidentally.

When Toshiro goes and waits he wonders how Rukia is going to look like. Then the doors open and the pianoist starts playing the piano giving the signal to everyone

that the bride is coming. First comes Rangiku in a light blue dress, knee lenght and it doesnt show much of her cleavge, if you know. Then comes Rukia. Toshiro is out

of breath when he sees her, walking down the asile with Byakuya. Her dress was all the way down to the floor, strapless, light blue with some ruffles and it has a

little design on the waist. Toshiro thinks ' Wow! Rukia looks so beautiful' Rukia blushes when she sees Toshiro staring at her.

When they are standing side by side saying their "I Do's" they know that they will be happy together forever.

The end

I was planning on making the story longer but I was starting to lose interest in it so I finished it with this one chapter. Did you like it? Please REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
